Hard to Let Go
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: Two years ago, Amy and Sonic were a couple until he betrayed her. She left him & plans on going to college. In a new city, she meets new friends and a new cutie who seems to like her. Will they become a couple? What if Sonic wants her back? DISCONTINUED
1. Two Years Ago

Ok, here's another new fanfic by me. I know we got school and we barely have to time to do our stories, but now I got time to start on a new fic. This can be a SonAmyShad and a SonAmySal triangle mix story, but there won't be that much SonAmy hints in this fic except in flashbacks and dreams. So this story starts out as a flashback in this chapter. So let's start this story…Enjoy. I don't own anything!

_

* * *

_

A long time has past since Sonic and Amy became a couple. They've been together for two years. Love came to be when they first met at an amusement park. It all started when Amy was all by herself, watching other couples walking together, playing together, etc. Sonic noticed her sitting on a bench alone and thought all he could to cheer her up. He was by himself as well. He was stunned by her short pink hair, her beautiful turquoise eyes, and the way she wore her white tanktop and red capris with matching colored sandals. At first, he wanted to walk up to her, but he didn't want to make her think that he was weird or something. So he decided to do something out of the box.

_With a few mobiums in his pocket, he went to an attraction which was just a game of knocking down a stack of bottles. He paid about two mobiums and was given three silver balls. Successfully, he knocked down a three towers of plastic bottles in less than ten seconds._

"_What will it be?" the employee asked kindly._

_Quietly, Sonic looked at the prizes that were hanging from the ceiling inside. He wanted to get something that could not only cheer the pink hedgehog up, but to also to make her think that he was a nice guy. Suddenly, his eyes spotted a fluffy stuffed pink chao doll with turquoise eyes just like the pink hedgehog. Plus, it had a red bow on the forehead._

"_That one."_

_Silently, the employee gave him the stuffed chao and told him to have a good day. It was going to be a good day indeed, because he was going to make his move on a beautiful young lady. She was still sitting at the bench, only now looking at the map of the place, since she felt like she was lost._

"_Excuse me, miss. But would you like to have a gift that is cute as you?" a male's voice said poetically._

_Curiously, Amy looked up and noticed a pink stuffed chao doll held by an attractive looking blue hedgehog. He had a smile on his face as he glared at her with his green eyes. She blinked twice. She was surprised that he would get something for a stranger like her. But he didn't seem to mind. She sat the map to the side and stood up._

"_For me?"_

"_Well…It has the pink color, it has pretty turquoise eyes, so I guess it is for you", the blue hedgehog looked at the prized doll then at the female._

_Not only she felt shocked, but she felt shy also. Netherless, she took the chao and smiled at it. The male just rubbed the back of his head nervously and gulped. He felt like it was the most childish thing that he ever did to get a lady's attention, but he did his best. He took a short breath and calmed down._

"_You like it?" he finally spoke._

"_Yeah. It's cute. Thanks", the female looked at him with a friendly smile. "But…Why did you get this for me?"_

"_Well, I figured I would get you something to cheer you up, because you looked so lonely sitting on the bench all by yourself", the blue male replied kindly. "Besides, why are you here all alone?"_

"_Well, I thought of coming here because I heard it was pretty popular", the pink beauty answered. "Plus my friends and family members were busy. But yeah, I should've came with someone so I wouldn't feel so down."_

"_Welp, I'm here", the young man took a hand gently, causing her to blush. "Name's Sonic. What's yours?"_

"…_I'm…uh…Amy", she introduced herself hesitantly._

"_Amy, huh? I'll remember that", Sonic smiled again. "Wanna ride some rides?"_

"_Um…Sure, ok."_

_Through the whole day, they rode on a lot of rides together. Even though Amy was afraid of roller coasters, she rode them with her new friend and overcame her fear. Also, they rode on a couple water rides, merry-go-rounds, ferris wheels, twirl-around rides, and played with each other at the bumper car section. Not only that, but they also got to know each other. To be honest, Amy does seem to be shy, considering she can't control herself around cute guys. However, Sonic didn't mind. He thought her blushes were cute. So he took it slow so he wouldn't make things uncomfortable for her. When they got hungry, Sonic had chilly dogs while Amy had curly fires and a hamburger. Then they shared a strawberry flavored milkshake. Somehow, someway, they were connecting with each other…_

_The two left after the amusement park closed for the night. Sonic walked Amy to a pond near by, just to spend more time with her. It was a beautiful spot. There were pink flowers in the bushes, a few fireflies were circling over the water, and the stars were shining in the sky. The hedgehogs took a seat close to the pond. Amy sat the chao doll to the side and wrapped her arms around her knees that were up to her chest. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrapped around her shoulders. She jumped and turned to Sonic._

"_Sorry. Did I scare ya?" he asked nicely._

"_Um…" Amy looked away shyly (again). The male scooted next to her._

"_You're really shy. That's cute", he said as he rubbed his hand on her arm._

"_Well, um…I've never had a guy fall for me at short notice. Plus, I get really nervous around cute guys", she explained herself. "I mean, I've had a couple boyfriends in the past, but…You're really sweet", she turned to him with a short smile._

"_And you're beautiful", Sonic said passionately. _

_Amy blushed at that comment. He closed his eyes and reached for her lips. She gulped and closed her eyes also. Her eyes shot open when she felt Sonic's lips touching hers. Then she could feel Sonic's hands on her cheeks as he deepened the kiss. Now she was starting to see him as a sweetheart. She never thought that he was that romantic, unlike her exes in the past. So she gave in and pressed her lips upon his softly, eyes shut. After a couple minutes, they released their lips and opened their eyes. _

"_Wow", Amy was the first one to speak._

"_Your lips are kissable", the blue male traced his fingers on her lips gently. She blushed again. "You need a ride home?"_

"_Yeah", Amy nodded._

_From that day, they were a couple. They exchanged phone numbers that night and kept in touch. Almost every weekend (they both worked at different jobs that sometimes keeps them extremely busy) they would go out somewhere. Wherever the date was-at the movies, a concert, or at a restaurant, they would get closer and closer each moment on. After a year has passed, they were able to move into a small house that was on sale and the price wasn't that expensive. They felt like they were going to be together forever…_

_Until the next year came, Amy felt like Sonic was ignoring her, because he sometimes didn't look at her face or never took her out anymore. Aside that, he sometimes doesn't come home from work, with her waiting helplessly for his return. About ten times, he came home around two or three in the morning, but luckily for him, Amy was asleep. So he would sleep on the couch so he wouldn't disturb her sleep. When the next day came, they would have an argument about where he was._

"_I told you I had to work over time!" He would yell furiously after Amy would get nosy on him._

"_Still, I don't get why you would be out all night, coming home without telling me, and sleeping on the damn couch!" Her reactions would be madly angry._

"_I was tired, so I didn't want to walk up the stairs or wake you up."_

"_Oh, please. You know sleeping on the couch could cause you back pain. You know that, because one time the bed sheets weren't dry, so you slept on the couch three nights in the row, and then started complaining about how your neck hurts."_

"_That's not the point. I'm here; I'm home, so get off my back."_

"_Dammit, Sonic, wake me up when you come home. You had me worried sick!"_

_Once the conversation was over, she would walk away frustrated while Sonic went to the backyard and smoked a cigarette. He would only smoke when he was feeling angry or depressed. Since Amy didn't like the smell of tobacco, he would smoke outside. _

_As time went by, Amy became suspicious of Sonic cheating on her. He would deny everytime she accused him, since he's always gone on their planned dates. His excuses would be: "Oh, I forgot." "Oh, I was busy." "Oh, I didn't know the directions." "Oh, was our date today?"_

_She would become so angry; she would squeeze the life out a glass cup, even though she had to have bandages wrapped around her hand. Sometimes, she would punch the pillows until they were completely destroyed. Other times, she slapped Sonic across the face, sometimes leaving a mark on one of his cheeks. So she began to think about leaving him._

_One day, Amy came home and noticed Sonic's blue car was in the driveway. Usually, he would come home a few hours later than her, so she was curious to why he was home so early. She was about to walk to the house, but stopped. She noticed the front door opening and a brown squirrel with red hair that matched her short dress and heels walked out. She then saw Sonic gave the strange woman a kiss while he was wearing a light blue bathrobe. Now, that was the sign that he was cheating on her! _

_When the coast was clear, she stomped to her house and opened the door widely, causing the knob to leave a crack on a wall. Then she went upstairs and bumped into Sonic who was about to run down to see what was the cause of the noise. He gave her a troubled look. They were going to have an argument that they'll never forget._

"_Um, hey", Sonic smiled timidly._

"_So. Who was that girl that just walked out of our house just now?" Amy crossed her arms and looked at him heatedly._

"_What girl? What are you talking about?"_

"_What were you doing after you came home early?"_

"_I was taking a nap."_

"_Oh, really", Amy raised her voice a little as Sonic backed away and she followed. "Were you taking a nap after that slut gave you a blowjob or something? Were you two messing around behind my back? Is this the reason why you keep coming home late at night, because of her!?"_

"_No! It's not like that! We're friends, you gotta believe me!" the blue hedgehog tried to sound innocent._

"_Then why would you have a friend dressing up like a slut coming into our home and you would only have a bathrobe on?" Amy got more serious. "You've been cheating on me have you? Tell me the truth!" she yelled once they made it up the stairs._

"_I just told you, no!"_

"_Then why did you keep seeing her!?"_

"_You don't know what I do at night!" Sonic began to get angry at her attitude. "Besides, I'm tired at night, and I need some time to chill out."_

"_Then why not here? Golly, I come home when I'm tired, not picking up a random stranger from a corner and sleep around with them!"_

"_Amy, we're just friends! You just gotta believe me!"_

"_What happened to the man I fell in love with?" the pink hedgehog said softly as tears came to her eyes. "I thought you love me. How could you do this to me?"_

"_Sweetheart…" He tried to caress her cheek, but she slapped his hand away. He watched her run to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Then he hears her crying to herself. What has he done? He betrayed his own beloved! If only he wasn't so stubborn and stupid. Since, he couldn't get his sexual desires from her; he had to get another girlfriend behind her back. Now he feels ashamed of himself. Instead of trying to get Amy to talk to him again, he went outside to smoke another cigarette._

_A week later, Sonic came home and noticed Amy putting her things in the cab. He ran to her before she got in. She only looked away and tried to walk to the other side of the cab._

"_Amy", Sonic grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Where are you going?"_

"…" _She finally looked at him seriously. "I'm leaving you."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me", Amy scoffed rudely. "We're through. After finding out that you cheated on me, I decided to let this relationship go."_

"_Don't do that, Amy. Just give me another chance", the blue hedgehog said desperately. "I'll do anything, name it, and I'll do it!"_

"_It's too late, Sonic. I'm going away and living my life away from you. And I'm taking the opportunity to go to college, which you slowed me down from doing."_

"_Amy…"_

"_Goodbye Sonic", the pink hedgehog took his hands off of her and walked to the cab and got in the backseat. She fastened her seatbelt and sighed. Finally, the cab driver took off, with Sonic watching sadly and hopelessly. Silently, Amy pulled out an old photo of them together when they first became a couple. She threw it out the window. A new chapter of her life was on the way…_

**(BGM: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne)**

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread**

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

**(Chorus):  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do**

**You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be**

**(Chorus)**

**It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done**

**(Chorus x2)**

**(x2):  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending**

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

* * *

And that's the end of the first chappie. Again, this was a flashback. So the next chappie, we'll find out what happens next. Tune in next time!


	2. College Entry Exams

Whoo-hoo, I'm done with my homework! And I got five reviews in the past couple of days, who-hoo! I love you guys! And here's the next chappie! Like I said, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

A week has passed. Amy moved all the way to Central City, which was about a couple hours away from Emerald City. She was able to move in her cousin, Jessica's apartment, on the second floor. She told her about what has happened and Jessica understood her well. Besides that, she was able to help Amy find a community college which was not that far from where they live and the cost was less expensive than the colleges back at Emerald City. Thanks to her cousin, Amy was prepared for the college exams, which starts in the last week of August. Since it was still summertime, she was able to get a new job at a restaurant as a waitress and was able to make a lot of tips. She saved all of her money for college and spent a little on shopping. So far, she was doing ok, even though she still remembers her ex.

Jessica was a big help for Amy. Description wise, she was a dark pink hedgehog that often times wears a ponytail in the back of her head and is kind, funny, and is a great cook. On the night of her high school graduation, her parents died in a car accident, because they were rammed down by a drunken truck driver. Sure she suffered a lot of pain, but she was able to become strong and independent. She treats everyone like family of her own, since she doesn't have any siblings, so she sees Amy as her little sis. She works as a manager at the same place where Amy works at. It was originally owned by her grandfather until he passed away and her father took over. For the time being after his death, her closest relatives kept the business until she became the manager. So she keeps her head up, no matter what. However, the only thing that irritates her is little kids, only those who try to act tough. So she's still thinking about having kids, but…She worries that her future children might be bad. Although, she's taking her time.

Finally, the last week of August came. The twenty-fifth day of the month. However, Amy was sound asleep in her bedroom. That was until her alarm clock woke her up. Yawning groggily, she searched for the nosy thing with her eyes still closed until she finally clicked it off. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at the clock. It read 9:30 AM.

"Aah! I'm gonna be late!" Amy shot her eyes open with panic and rushed out of the bed.

**(BGM: Move Along by the All American Rejects)**

As quickly as she could, she took a shower, brushed her teeth, changed clothes, and fixed her hair. She hurriedly put on a pair of tennis shoes and gathered her things together. Today was going to be the day she takes her entry exams. She did have time to study, thanks to Jessica, who went to that community college years ago. She quickly ate some breakfast and rushed out the room.

"Hey, Amy, wait!" Jessica called out from the doorway, but Amy didn't hear. "You forgot the directions!" she pulled out a map of the town. "Great", she quickly got her room key, put on her slippers, and locked the door. Then she rushed to follow her cousin.

**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold**

Outside of the building, Amy accidentally missed a step and fell forward. She huffed edgily and gathered her things together. Her cousin appeared behind her. She panted a little until she spoke.

"You need a ride?" Jessica pulled out her car keys. "I mean, you don't have a car now, and the buses are usually slow and crowded."

"Yeah. That'll be great", Amy tiredly stood up.

The two got in Jessica's black sports-car and fastened their seatbelts. When the street was clear, Jessica drove off. Amy sat her things on the floor and rested her head on the window with exhaustion. Even though she was anxious to do the college exams, but still, she was terrified of what might happen. If she screws her exams up, then she'll have to take some classes that didn't matter to her. At least she studied. She watched the city as Jessica drove through. It was pretty busy. Whatever business there was, it was packed with lots of people. Back at Emerald City, it was more calm and quiet. But Central City's a bit more loud and crazy. Still, the citizens seemed nice.

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along**

After going through a little bit of traffic, they made it to Central City Community College. The place was humongous! It actually looked like the size of the president's White House, only a bit large on the sides. Once Jessica pulled up at a parking lot, she gave Amy a hug and watched her gather her things and heads for the large building.

"Make me proud!" she yelled out spiritually.

"I will, don't worry", Amy turned around and started walking backwards. Suddenly, the heel of one of her shoes touched a crack on the ground, causing her to fall backwards. "Ouch!"

**So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold**

"Oh, dear", Jessica slapped her forehead with embarrassment. "Hurry up, or you'll be late!" she yelled out impatiently.

"I'm ok, I'm ok", Amy quickly sat up, gathered the materials she needed and rushed to the building.

**Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)**

**When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along**

Panting in exhaustion, she made it inside the building. The place looked bigger on the inside than the out. There were huge photos displaying the professors of the college and displaying their teaching courses. Plus, there were a few expensive looking vases kept in cases below the portraits. The carpet was badge, the walls were white, and the ceiling lights were beautifully bright. However, there was no time for sight seeing. After looking around, Amy pulled out a note that told her where to go and began to look around as quick as possible.

**When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
****(x3)**

**(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along  
****(Fade out)**

The clock was ticking as Amy continued looking around. However, she was able to get directions by the security guards. So after ten minutes have passed, she made to the Exam Room. There were a few other participants studying further away from each other, and they were extremely quiet. They didn't bother to look at her. Nonetheless, Amy walked to an empty seat in the second row, the fifth seat of the center section. Perhaps, she wasn't late. Waking up early really paid off! She looked at the clock and it read 10:15. The exam doesn't start until 11:00, so she had plenty of time.

'_Wait a minute',_ she thought to herself. _'If the exam's going to be at 11, then why am I here so early? Oh, forget it. It's better than being late. I might as well study.' _

Ten minutes before eleven, about 50 more participants came in. Then they began to take their seats anywhere. A few began to study as others pulled out their test taking materials. Amy had everything, her pencils, her calculator, everything. As she studied, she prayed in thought that she would do good. Her worst subject is algebra, so she was studying more on that subject. Before long, a professor came in right when the clock stroked eleven. He was a dark brown rabbit with glasses and wore a black suit.

"Alright, participants", he spoke in a regular deep male voice. "Please have out a few pencils, some scratch paper, a calculator, and the rest of the materials that you need to take these exams." As he said so, everyone was getting prepared. "Each exam will have about 100 questions or more. First, your first exam will be in English. The next, in Mathematics. Third, Science. Fourth, Writing. Fifth, Reading and Studying Skills. Sixth, History. Seventh, World Geography. And last, Foreign Language, depending on which language you plan on taking here. We will take a few breaks after everyone is done with about two or three exams. When you are done with one exam, please wait until the rest of the group finishes and until I give you some more directions. Each exam could take you an hour or more, but please do not rush."

Once he was done giving all of the directions, he passed out the English exams. Amy gulped, because she was nervous. Sure English class was a piece of cake after all these years, but what if there are some questions that she can't answer? And what about Mathematics, her worst subject? She took a deep breath slightly and tried to calm down. When the rest of the participants got their exam packets and answer sheets, the professor looked at his watch.

"You have one hour to complete this exam. Begin."

At that moment, everyone opened their booklets and began the test. After at lest 45 minutes, Amy got done quickly. She thought that it was a piece of cake. The next one was in Mathematics. Now, there were only 102 questions, but the time limit was an hour and thirty minutes. Amy knew some answers to the questions, but most of the time, she had to use some scratch paper and a calculator. Luckily, she got that test done.

Once the others finished the second test, they went out to get some lunch. However, the lunch break was only a half an hour. All Amy had was a salad and a couple slices of pizza from a café further from the test room. When everyone got back, the next test began. The third one was Science. It was tough, just like the last one. In fact, this test gave Amy a headache. By the next few tests, she was able to complete them easily. After that, the group took a 15 minute break. Next, the History test. Amy did so well, she finished about 20 minutes earlier than the time limit! And then, there was the Foreign Language exam. Her language was French, since she took a few classes for that subject back at high school. There were some things that she didn't understand, but she did her best.

Finally, the nightmare was over. After everyone got their exams done, they all got up and left. The professor said that the people of this college will calculate the scores and will see what basic classes they will need to take. Amy had a feeling that she might have to take some hard math and science classes to improve better. Still, she tried and she did the best she could. But wow, that's a lot of exams for one day! Now she was feeling exhausted. After Jessica picked her up, they went back to the apartment to have some dinner.

"So how did it go?" her cousin asked as she gathered the materials to make some spaghetti.

"Kinda hard, kinda easy", Amy sighed tiredly as she flopped on the couch. "I'm just glad that it's over. So when are they gonna tell me what classes I need to take?"

"Give 'em a few days. Besides, you only start class in a couple weeks, I think. I mean, that's what you put on your resume, right?" Jessica gathered the ingredients.

"Yeah."

"Well, just chill out for now."

"So how was work?"

"Not that busy. That's how it is on Mondays."

"Oh."

Later that night, the two went to sleep for the night.

* * *

(Gulp). Now I'm scared to go to college! But really, I don't know much about college, so I might've messed up, but I did my best. Anyway, what will happen next? Tune in next time! R&R! And college is coming close for me…YIPE!


	3. Crazy Lady

Hiya, folks! So far, I got 11 reviews. Again, I love you guys! And now, it's time for a new chappie of this fic. Let's see what Sonic's been up to…

* * *

Meanwhile, around 8:00 PM, Sonic was at the park sitting on a bench alone. He thought of getting some fresh air before he went home, because he felt empty there. In fact, he felt empty everyday ever since Amy left him. As long as he could remember, he sent some text messages to Amy, but she never replied. Probably because she deleted them once she got them. If he could go back in time, he wouldn't have cheated on her. It was a foolish thing to do indeed.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback:

_Once the cab was further away, he lowered his head with shame. But then, his eyes caught on a photo that was on the ground. He knelt down and picked to up. He turned it around and looked at it closely. It was the time when he and Amy were at the beach together. Sonic had an arm wrapped around Amy's waist and held up the camera with his left hand. He was wearing a white tanktop and dark blue swimming trunks at that time. Amy had on a one piece white bathing suit and was lifting up her shades, winking at the camera with her left eye and smiling with her tongue showing. They were happy together, until now. A tear fell out of the blue hedgehog's eye and landed on the photo._

_**Flashback ends.**_

* * *

"_What have I done?"_ he thought to himself. _"I betrayed the woman of my dreams, and she left me. And I was so close to ask her to marry me. Now that she's gone, I don't feel like myself anymore. Not even the counselors could help me out. I feel so lost without her."_ He sighed sadly to himself.

"Aww, why are you here all by yourself?" a female's voice asked sweetly.

The hedgehog looked up to see who was talking to him. It was the same woman that he cheated on Amy with. But this time, she had on a black halter top, jeans and black and white tennis shoes. She also had a black heart shaped hairclip in her hair where it can be seen. She waved and winked at Sonic. He only sighed again and stood up.

"What do you want?" he asked a bit impatiently.

"Well, I thought I ask you a few questions", the squirrel crossed her arms. "Why haven't you been calling me back?"

"Well…Sally, we can't see each other anymore", Sonic finally looked at her.

"Huh?" Sally cocked a brow nastily. "What are you talking about?"

"See, when I first met you, I already had a girlfriend. And…I messed up our relationship", the blue boy explained himself. "So I think it's best if we don't see each other again. I mean, she saw you anyway."

"I don't care", the snobby woman scoffed. "To Hell with her."

"Hey, don't speak about my girlfriend like that!" Now Sonic was getting infuriated.

"What girlfriend? She isn't with you anymore, isn't she?" she replied in a cocky attitude.

"Doesn't matter, I don't love you anymore. As a matter of fact, I never loved you anyway!"

"So, you just wanted me for sex, huh?"

"I was desperate."

"Well, I got some bad news for you, big guy", Sally pulled him by the collar, ignoring him gasping for air. "I don't care if you get back with her or not, you're still gonna be my boyfriend. Anyone who gets with me NEVER leaves me."

"You're crazy!" Sonic spoke barely as he glared at her angrily. She threw him back on the bench.

"Crazy?! Who was the one who cheated on his beloved? Not me!"

"Hey, I made a mistake, ok?" Sonic got up from the bench. "Besides, I love her more than you. I don't care what you think of our relationship-Wait, we didn't even have a relationship. We've just been messing around a lot, that's it."

"Well, that doesn't matter to me", Sally snapped back.

"Two words: We're done. Now get a job, get a life, and leave me the hell alone!" Sonic yelled at her face wrathfully. Then he stomped to his car and took off.

At that moment, Sally was enraged. She sat down on the bench with her arms crossed. Sure she's only known him for a short amount of time, but she really thought that he was her boyfriend. Although, he just wanted to sleep with her because he couldn't **do it** with his ex-girlfriend. But does she care about how Amy feels? Of course not! What if Sonic really got back with her?

"_Hmph. I don't care. Last time I checked, he said that he didn't care about her",_ the vicious woman thought to herself. _"If he says he doesn't love me, then like it or not, he's still my man. And if he gets back with that pink bitch, I'll kill her right in front of his face!"_ After calming down, she got up and walked home.

Right after he got back home, Sonic sighed with frustration and went upstairs. Quietly to himself, he took his shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his pajamas. Then he walked to his bedroom. He relaxed on the bed with his arms behind his head. Everything was quiet…too quiet. He missed having Amy with him. Her laughs, her smiles, everything. Now he really wishes that he could go back in time. Still, what was up with Sally? Could she be a psycho lady that he sometimes sees in the movies? He didn't really mean to yell at her face, but then again, she did speak about Amy very rudely. At least he tried to explain things to her. Although, she didn't seem happy about it. So he learned his lesson: Be careful with any woman he's with.

"That girl has issues", he said to himself. He tossed himself over and looked at the wall. He noticed on the floor was the gift that he got for Amy when they first met. Sometimes, he thinks of it as Amy, but that made him look weird. Sighing once more, he tossed himself over to the other side, pulled the covers over him and went to sleep. "Amy. Where are you?" he said to himself before he fell asleep.

* * *

Hm…Tension's rising, folks. Could Sally really be THAT crazy? Run, Sonic, run! Ahem, anyway…More characters will appear in the next chappie. And I know who you want to see in the next chappie…:)


	4. New Classes, New Friends, New Crush

And now, another chappie! Now, I might be able to update again after this chappie until this weekend or later, because of school. (Sigh). Now, let's see what happens next with Amy.

* * *

The first day of September, the first day of college. Amy was standing in front of Jessica's car as her heart pounded anxiously. She was extremely nervous. All she could wonder was if she passed her entry exams. However, she gets her schedule today, but she came a little bit early again. Still, she had to be prepared.

"You nervous?" Jessica asked as she was standing right next to her cousin.

"…Yeah." Amy gulped.

"Just chill out, will ya?" Jessica gave her a playful punch on the arm. "I mean, since this is your first day, you're gonna go to all of your classes in one day. Then tomorrow and so on, you'll be going two classes a day, three hours each."

"Wow." That was all Amy could say.

"Yeah, I remember my first day", Jessica smiled as she remembered those good ole days. "But don't worry. I'm sure you'll make new friends. And the professors may be tough on ya, but they're cool. Just give 'em a chance."

"…Ok", Amy sighed. "I'm going in."

"Good luck", Jessica patted her on the back. Her cousin started walking to the building. She was about to get in the car, but thought of saying something funny. "Hey, Amy!" she called out. Amy looked back curiously. "Don't bring home any babies!" she said jokingly.

"Oh, my god", Amy turned back around and slapped her forehead. She could barely hear Jessica cracking up.

(Inside the building…)

"Seriously, Shadow, you need to get a girlfriend", Vector the Crocodile said as he and his friends, Espio, Mighty, Charmy (who was only flying), and Shadow were walking down a long hallway.

"Why in the world would I get a girlfriend at this time?" Shadow the Hedgehog asked strangely.

"Because…" Mighty the Armadillo spoke. "This is your last chance to have a lady before you go to a BIG college."

"Exactly", Charmy Bee nodded. "I mean, who knows, you might meet someone interesting."

"Still, this isn't high school", Espio the Chameleon said seriously. "This isn't about losing virginities, ok? We've already accomplished that."

"Yes, I did!" Vector showed his muscles.

"Yeah, by a few quickies", Mighty scoffed. He and Charmy started laughing.

"Shut up!" the crocodile pointed at them fiercely.

"So what's your first class, guys?" the chameleon changed the subject.

"I got Advanced French", the armadillo looked at his schedule.

"Me too", the bumble replied.

"Same here", the black hedgehog with red streaks checked his schedule.

"Oui (Yes)", the lime green crocodile held a thumb's up. "What about you, Espio?"

"Japanese", the chameleon answered.

"For real?" Mighty turned to him. "I thought you were taking German again."

"I hated it."

"Hey, look, there's our class!" Charmy pointed at a sign that read Room 163.

"Sayonara (Good-bye), guys", Espio walked on ahead.

"I wonder if we'll find a hottie for Shadow," Mighty said outloud with tease. He received a hard slap on the back of his head. "Oww, que blesse (that hurts)!" he rubbed the back of his head. "I was only kidding."

"Whatever", Shadow walked in the classroom first. "Whoa." He and the others stopped.

The room was humungous! There were about 100 or more seats, the projector screen was gigantic, and there were a lot of posters that read some inspirational quotes in French. The group was the only ones in there now. Where was the professor? And where were the other students? Thinking that they should wait, the boys walked up the stairs a little and sat in the right section of the room.

"This is big", Mighty commented.

"Are we the only ones here?" Charmy scratched his head.

"I hope not! I want to meet some hott chicks!" Vector slammed his fists on the desk.

"You're really desperate, are you?" Shadow asked with bore as he rested his chin on the wooden desk.

"Well, you should be desperate to get a new cutie", Mighty leaned over to Shadow's left shoulder and rested his head on it.

"Get off", the hedgehog threatened.

(Back with Amy…)

"Which way should I go?" the pink hedgehog began to walk down the hallway.

"Dammit, I think I'm going the wrong way", a white female bat was walking towards her without noticing. They suddenly bumped into each other. "Sorry, my bad."

"Sorry", Amy picked up her schedule. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to find Room 163", the bat looked at her schedule.

"Yeah, but the direction's that way", the female hedgehog pointed to the direction that the bat was coming from.

"Oh", the bat said dumbfounded. "I'm dumb."

"But hey, I'm going there as well. You wanna walk with me?" Amy asked nicely.

"Sure, ok," the bat smiled as she and Amy started walking side by side. "Name's Rouge."

"I'm Amy." They shook hands. Not too long after that, they reached to the classroom.

"This place is huge", Rouge spoke. She looked around until she noticed a group of boys sitting together, talking about something. "Well, I'll be damned", she placed her hands on her hips with a smirk. She walked to the group as Amy followed.

"I'm telling you, the Xbox 360 is the shit!" Charmy threw his hands in the air with frustration.

"And I'm telling you that the PS3 kicks ass", Mighty responded coldly.

"Hey, guys", a female white bat came up to them. "Long time no see."

"Wait a minute", Vector rubbed his eyes. "Rouge?"

"Yep."

"Holy crap, it's been a long time!" Charmy smiled.

"You look hott-I mean, nice to see you again", Mighty spoke goofily.

"Yeah, I see you guys haven't changed as well", Rouge said. "Oh, by the way, meet Amy", she introduced the pink hedgehog.

"Um, hi", Amy waved shyly.

"That's Vector, Mighty, Charmy, and Shadow", Rouge introduced the boys to her.

"Hey, don't be rude", Mighty nudged Shadow. "Say hi."

"To who?" Shadow turned down his ipod and looked to his left. Suddenly, his eyes caught a beautiful pink hedgehog that was standing behind Rouge. She had turquoise eyes; her pink hair was tied to a ponytail, wore a red tanktop, jeans, and had a jean designed sling bag. For some reason, the male hedgehog couldn't stop staring at her. _"She looks so…gorgeous",_ he thought in awe.

"Hey, are you ok?' Amy noticed him staring at her for no reason.

"!" Shadow finally woke up. "Yeah. Sorry", he looked away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"I don't remember him being shy", Rouge scratched his head.

"Perhaps he's got a boner on your new friend", Mighty joked. He was punched out of his chair. "Oww, stop abusing me!" he rubbed his left cheek.

"You deserve to be abused", Shadow murmured as he massaged his right hand grudgingly.

Right after that odd scene, more students starting walking in the room. Rouge and Amy decided to take a seat in front of the boys, just for the heck of it. Still, Shadow didn't complain. He just wanted to stare at Amy some more it seems. However, he woke up when he heard someone clear his throat. It was the professor. He was a brown coyote with blonde hair, wore a blue suit with his glasses tucked in a square pocket and looked like the age of 40.

"Ahem. Bonjour, classer (Hello, class). I am Mr. D'Coolette, but you can call me Mr. Antoine", the professor introduced himself. "As you can tell, I am your French teacher for now until you decide to quit this class. Now I want everyone to line up in front of me, tell me your name, and why do you take French. Chop, chop!" he said impatiently.

For a second there, the students looked at each other and whispered some questions to each other. Netherless, they got up and walked to the professor. He counted that there were 110 students in the class. Now that's a lot of students for a professor to handle! Since today was the first day in class, the professor seemed like he wanted to get to know his students. From one to another, each student stated their name and explained why they take French. When the line was halfway gone, Vector was next up.

"Why do you take French?" Mr. Antoine asked curiously.

"So I can learn how to French kiss a hott lady", the crocodile replied with a smile. The class laughed at his comment.

"_Great",_ the professor slapped his forehead. _"And to think that this college was full of mature adults",_ he thought stressfully. "Well, I hope you know that you're being an idiot right now, don't you think?" he asked sarcastically. His class laughed again.

"Grr!" Vector clenched his fists as his eyes showed fire.

Next up was Mighty…

"I'm only taking this class, because it's easy, and I need the credits to go to a campus far away from here", the armadillo explained.

"Like where?" Mr. A asked.

"I don't want you to stalk me!" Mighty jumped back with pretended fright. Everyone, except the professor, laughed.

Then there was Charmy…

"I just think it's cool to learn a second language once in a while, y'know?"

Up next was a red echidna. He wore a black vest that showed his dark green tanktop, camouflage jeans, and brown and white tennis shoes. Some of the girls stared at him with hearts in their eyes. The professor looked at them oddly. But he decided to get back on subject.

"What is your name?"

"Name's Knuckles."

"Why are called that?"

"Because of these", the echidna showed his fists of fury.

"Eep!" Mr. Antoine shrieked as he hopped back. His class laughed again. "You seem to be a fighter", he said with a frightened smile. "Anyway, why do you take this foreign language class?"

"The same reason. To get with the hott ladies", Knuckles looked back at the females and winked. They started giggling as some blushed.

"What a hunk", Rouge said with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll say", Amy had hearts in her eyes as well.

"_Show off",_ Shadow had his arms crossed.

After a few more students, Rouge was up…

"I just like taking French, that's all", the white bat shrugged her shoulders.

"You know your name means 'red' in French, right?" Mr. A sweatdropped.

"Yeah, I know. It's kinda weird", Rouge scratched the back of her head.

"Then we should call her 'Red' for now on", Knuckles joked. A few people laughed at her. The bat stuck her tongue at him immaturely.

"Oh, for peace sakes", the French professor slapped his forehead.

A moment later, Amy was up…

"Well…I just think its cool, that's all."

"I must say, you look like a teenager", Mr. A commented. "How old are you?"

"20."

"Look out; the professor has a crush on Amy!" Charmy teased. Everyone started laughing.

"Um…I'll just go take my seat now", the pink hedgehog blushed and walked away from the professor.

"Oh, c'mon!" Mr. A looked at his laughing students. "I was just curious! Look, I'm already married!" he showed his wedding ring.

And then, there was Shadow…

"Well, some of my relatives speak French, so I'm trying to talk to them so they won't get confused. Plus, my ancestors were French."

"Same here. Weird", Mr. A rubbed his chin. Everyone heard the bell ringing. "Oh, look at the time, au revoir (good-bye)", he waved farewell as his students rushed to get their belongings.

When the class left the room, most of the students went on their separate ways. Amy said good-bye to Rouge and walked forward as she went the other way. While the guys were talking about some random things, Shadow was looking back, watching Amy walk on her own. True he just met her today, but there was something about her that he couldn't keep his eyes off of. He thought of everything about her. Her eyes, her smile, her looks, her voice…all of that. Suddenly, his daydreaming was interrupted when he got hit by a door and fell backwards.

"Oww", he sat up and rubbed his nose.

"Oh, my bad", a male green hawk said and just walked away.

"Asshole", Shadow murmured to himself.

Further away, Amy found her way to her next class. It was inside Room 173. Her next class was Calculus. Now she could feel that she was going to struggle in that class. As she walked in, she noticed a strange calculus problem was on the projector screen displayed on the large white board. All she could read was the numbers. The way the problem was set up really confused her. She was getting another headache. Quietly, she took her seat in the first row, right section. The next person to come in was a golden-yellow colored fox with two tails, had light blue eyes, wore an orange jacket, dark blue jeans, white and orange, tennis shoes, and had on a red cap backwards. He quickly removed his cap so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Whoa, what's this?" the fox looked at the example on the board. Behind him, more students came in wondering what the heck the problem said. The bell ring and they took their seats. "You don't mind if I sit here, do ya?" the fox asked Amy kindly.

"No, not at all", the pink hedgehog smiled.

"Hello, class", a professor walked up to the front of the room. He was a white goose that wore a suit, just like the other professors in the building. "I am Mr. Goose. Now if anyone can solve that problem on this board…" He pulled out a couple mobiums. "Then I will give you 20 mobiums."

Through the whole class, everyone tried to figure out the strange problem. Who ever thought that the first day of Calculus would be so rough? Nobody figured out the problem. Even Amy didn't have a clue to what to do. The problem had numbers, fraction bars, and letters right next to the numbers. Last up was the fox. He took a long time to think, but thought of something. After that, he began to solve the problem by himself. Step by step, he wrote the steps on how he figured out the answer.

"Hm…" the professor rubbed his chin as he watched the fox figure out the problem.

"Done!" the fox smiled.

"…That's correct", Mr. Goose widened his eyes in shock. The whole classroom was in shock. "What is your name?"

"I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails", the smart fox introduced himself.

"_Whoa, how does he do that?"_ Amy thought in surprise_. "He should be my study buddy."_

The class began to get jealous of Tails. It wasn't the fact that he got 20 mobiums, it was only because he was very smart. They began to think that he shouldn't be in college, and that he's just a show off. Not a moment too soon, the next bell rang.

Once Amy left, she went up the stairs to Room 205. Her third class was Ancient History class. Through the whole time in that room, the professor, Ms. Tikal bored everyone too death. Sure she explained what the class would learn, but she kept getting off subject about little things in life. Amy tried so hard to listen, but she fell asleep as well. Finally, the class was over. The next class was in Room 225, Literature class. Once the pink hedgehog made it, she walked inside and found only Shadow sitting in the front row alone.

"Hey, Shadow!" she called out and waved.

"?" Shadow looked at her. _"It's Amy",_ he thought nervously. _"Looks like we have another class together. Ok, Shadow, don't act like an idiot."_

"Mind if I sit with ya?" Amy came up to him with a smile.

"No, take a seat", Shadow offered kindly. The female sat right next to him. "So, um…How's your day going?"

"Pretty boring", Amy yawned as she kicked back. "The classes are so long and boring. Plus, I'm hungry."

""Well, um…You wanna have lunch together?"

"Yeah. That'll be cool", Amy smiled at him. He turned away a little and blushed but she didn't really care.

"Whoo!!" Vector slid in the room, ruining the moment. "I'm the champion! I'm the first one in here!" He looked around until he saw Amy and Shadow. "Crud!" he snapped his fingers harshly.

When the class was over, it was time for lunch. Vector was complaining through the fourth class about how he was going to die of starvation. Plus, he tried to talk to the women seductively, but received a few slaps in the face, death glares, and a couple times he got kicked in the knees. So he wasn't having a good day so far. And so, he, Shadow, and Amy reached outside in the courtyard, where they saw Rouge, Espio, Charmy, and Mighty sitting together at a round table.

"Ah, our friends are here", the crocodile spoke as he and the hedgehogs walked to the table.

"Heya, guys!" Charmy noticed the trio and waved.

"What took ya so long?" Mighty asked impatiently.

"Shut up, Mighty", Shadow said coldly.

After lunch was over, everyone went off in their separate ways. For the rest of the day, Amy went to the rest of her classes: Physics, Geography Advance, Computers, and Sociology. At every class, she met her new professors and friends. Still, it was just the beginning of college. With the day gone by, Amy said good-bye to her friends and went home.

* * *

Ok, I am soooo sorry for taking forever. Homework has been taking my time again. And I hope you like this chappie, I did my best. Anyway, R&R, see ya!


	5. Knuckles the Show off

It's been a long time, stupid school! But guess what, on Oct. 14th, it's my birthday! WEEEEE!! So I'm gonna have a birthday party next weekend, so I'm updating today. I might finish today or Sunday…But anyway, let's continue!

* * *

The next day, it was another day at Central City Community College (or abbreviation: CCCC). This time, the students only had to go to the first two classes on their schedules and each of them last about 3 hours. Basically, the next week, from Monday-Thursday, the students only go to two classes each day in order. That seemed easy, only because a lot of the students are lazy and don't feel like walking. Anyway, the boys were on their way to their first class.

"For the last time, the PS3 owns", Mighty argued with Charmy again. Honestly, those two will argue about anything, so videogames was the first example.

"No, Xbox 360!" the bee hissed angrily.

"I am so glad that I don't have any classes with you two", Espio sweatdropped.

"Still, you got me in most of your classes", Vector nudged him on the shoulder lightly. The chameleon shrugged.

"Hey, Shad, what's with all of the silence?" Charmy noticed the hedgehog not speaking.

"He's always silent", the crocodile looked to his right and watched Shadow walk for a little bit.

"And?" Espio raised an eyebrow.

"Psst. I bet he's thinking about that Amy, isn't he?" the armadillo whispered to Charmy. Right at that moment, Shadow secretly kicked him in the leg. "Oof!" he fell forward.

"Serves you right", Charmy looked back at him and stuck out his tongue.

"Finally, our first class. I wish it wasn't so far", Vector commented as he and the others made it to Room 163.

"Don't leave this place stupid", Espio walked on as he did a small wave.

"Oh, you wish", Vector growled.

"Oww, my leg", Mighty hopped his way to the classroom.

The boys were lucky that they were able to make it to class on time. They were only two minutes early. However, their eyes caught on Knuckles, who was sitting in the middle with all of the women sitting around him. Some giggled at his jokes as the rest just stared at him dreamily. As for the other male classmates, they only glared at Knuckles with hatred and murder. Especially Vector, Charmy, Mighty, and Shadow. Mr. Antoine, strangely, wasn't around.

"Where do you get those cute looks?" a female turquoise hedgehog asked Knuckles with hearts in her eyes.

"Baby, I was blessed with these looks", the echidna caressed her left cheek.

"Oh!!" the female hedgehog fainted with ecstasy.

"Um…Ok?" Knuckles sweatdropped.

"He's such a show off", Vector growled. He and his friends were sitting on the right side of the room in the front section.

"I'll say", Charmy scoffed.

"We need someone to take his fame", Mighty pondered. He looked over at Shadow.

"Don't look at me", the hedgehog sweatdropped.

Out of nowhere, Amy and Rouge rushed into the classroom, panting exhaustedly. They were only 10 seconds from being late. Apparently, they got lost again. Nobody noticed them until Knuckles looked over at them. He widened his eyes when he watched Amy stood up and brush the dust off of her clothes. Hearts replaced his eyeballs. He cleared his throat and his fan-girls moved out of the way orderly. Then he straightened his clothes, sprayed some mouth spray in his mouth and made his way to the pink hedgehog.

"Where's he going?" Vector scratched his head.

"We made it", Rouge panted as she stood up.

"True", Amy nodded.

"Excuse me, miss", Knuckles came up to her, surprising her. "Would you like to sit with me for today and perhaps have lunch together?"

"??" Amy looked around curiously then back at him. "Me?"

"Of course, sexy mamma", Knuckles wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her to his seat. "My, my, my, I bet you got boys falling for you anywhere, don't cha?"

"Um…" Amy blushed as she looked away. She didn't know that the other girls were looking at her gravelly.

"_Ooh, that lucky little…"_ Rouge thought with a furious growl.

"_Son of a bitch",_ Shadow thought as he glared at the echidna with pure anger. His friends were staring at Knuckles with the same feeling.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry that I am late!" Mr. Antoine ran in late, but fell forward. His class laughed at him.

(After class…)

"Allow me to tell you a little bit about myself", Knuckles babbled as he still had an arm around Amy's shoulders as they were walking down the hallway.

"Plots to kill rising", Vector seethed through his teeth furiously.

"And I thought I was going to get lucky today", Rouge walked out of the room with her head down.

"I say we find a way to steal his spotlight!" Charmy suggested.

"Well…I have a plan, but…" Mighty said. He looked over at Shadow.

"No way. I am not doing anymore of your stupid plans", the dark hedgehog crossed his arms.

"Oh, c'mon!" the armadillo grabbed him by the shoulders coldly. "That guy has your future girlfriend! You gotta make a move before it's too late!" he shook him crazily. Seconds later, he received a kick in the sheen. "OWW!" he fell back, holding his left leg in pain.

"For once, Mighty has a point", Vector rubbed his chin. "Let's meet each other at lunch."

"Can we go to a restaurant?" Charmy wondered.

"Since we're not high school students anymore and we have transportation, yeah", the hedgehog answered his question.

"Alright, let's go to…Burger House for lunch", the crocodile suggested. "After all, it's only a couple blocks away. Then we'll discuss our plan there."

(Later on at Burger House…)

"You want me to do what?" Shadow looked at his friends oddly after they explained the idea.

"Oh, c'mon, it's perfect!" Mighty threw his hands in the air joyfully. "Just dress up cooler than him for a little while so that way his fame will vanish."

"Your nuts", Espio shook his head.

"Why do you say that?" Vector rubbed his satisfied belly.

"Well, jealousy could get you in trouble. Plus, you'll make Shadow look like an idiot", the chameleon explained.

"Exactly", Shadow agreed.

"Well, at least do it for Amy", Mighty shrugged his shoulders.

"For peace sakes, I don't even know her", the dark hedgehog looked away frustrated.

"True, but you like her", Charmy nodded slyly.

"Yeah, Shadow, just do it for Amy", the crocodile said. "Besides, don't worry about fan-girls damaging your clothes, we'll find some things either at a store or at a garage sale."

"When should we put the plan to work?" the bumble bee asked as he pulled out a pen and a piece of paper.

"I say next Monday at the beginning of French class", the armadillo replied. "It's perfect."

"Here we go again…" Espio murmured to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"…_Would Amy like me if I suddenly turned different?"_ Shadow thought silently to himself.

(Meanwhile, at the café in the campus…)

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Amy asked curiously as she and Rouge were sitting across each other at a table.

"Well…Amy, do you like-like Knuckles?" Rouge looked at her uneasily.

"…" The pink hedgehog pondered for a moment. "Well, he is cute, but I don't think he's my type."

"So I can have him?" Rouge gasped happily.

"He's all yours", Amy sweatdropped.

"Yes!" the white bat cheered to herself. "Anyway, what type of guys do you like?"

"Um, well, I'm not really focusing on boys at this moment", Amy said calmly. "Let's just say that I'm getting over a bad relationship."

"Oh", Rouge felt sorry for her. "I see that you're taking your time. Besides, I bet there's a new guy willing to do anything to be with you", she smiled.

"Hm", the pink hedgehog shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Will the guys' plan go well? Could Shadow bring himself closer to Amy without getting attacked by fan-girls? And will Knuckles ever grow up? Find out next time! Oh, since today is Sunday, my birthday is in 2 days! YAY!


	6. Lesson Learned

Wow, it's been such a long time. Besides the fact that I was celebrating my birthday last week, I also had a test in Geometry, I had to write an essay for English, and I was busy with a Chemistry activity, ran out of ideas again, and lots of other stuff. (Sigh), I need a vacation. Anyway, let's see what happens next in this fic…

* * *

A week has passed. Sure the year has just started, but there were a lot of difficulties so far. The classes were long and boring, pop quizzes appeared in most classes, and worse, not a lot of students were keeping up with school, because they have jobs. Another issue was that Knuckles was still being a show off. Every single day so far, the girls would fall for him quickly. He didn't care that the guys were getting jealous. However…On a regular Monday morning, five minutes before French class started, Knuckles was getting all of the attention from the women again. Some of the other guys squeezed the life out of their school supplies as others lowered their heads with sorrow. As for Charmy, Mighty, and Vector, they were sitting at their favorite spot quietly.

"What's taking him so long?" Vector grumbled as he looked at his watch.

"Just be patient, dude", Mighty said with confidence. "I'm sure Shadow will do what we told him to do."

"I remember that he kept saying no", Charmy looked over him. "How'd you make him change his mind?"

"Let's just say I have my own ways", the armadillo closed his eyes with a smirk. _"Yep, by telling him that I might make my way for Amy, of course. I knew he was in love with her."_

Yet again, Mr. Antoine wasn't around. But then again, he might be scared of the popular echidna, because of his big fits. Or perhaps, he was just a professor that's always late. Together, Amy and Rouge walked in. Knuckles quickly noticed the pink hedgehog, cleared his throat (making the other girls back off again), and went towards her.

"Nice to see you again, sugar", he said slyly to Amy. "So, where you wanna sit?"

"Um…I prefer you sit with my friend, Rouge", the pink hedgehog introduced the bat who was staring at him with hearts.

"I have fantasies about you", Rouge said dreamily.

"Hmm…I got a better idea!" the echidna snapped his fingers joyfully. "How about we all sit together!" he wrapped his arms around the girls' shoulders.

"What?" Amy blinked.

"Sweet", Rouge hugged the echidna around the waist.

"I made it! I made it!" Mr. Antoine rushed in, panting with exhaustion. "I was…taking care of…some…things…at the bank…then at the store…and then at the post office. I'm terribly sorry", he walked to his desk exhaustedly. "And look", he flopped down in his seat and looked at his watch. "The bell's about to ring in thirty seconds."

"Grr, where is he!?" Vector growled to himself.

"Relax", Mighty said, still smirking. "I told him to make an entrance at the time. Which would be…" he looked at his watch.

"Bonjour, classer (Hello, class)", a familiar voice said.

Curiously, everyone turned to see who just said that. After that, their jaws dropped. In front of the opened doors…was Shadow. He had on a zipped up biker's leather jacket with white letters that read **Top Hog** on the sleeves, had on long black bondage pants with some chains on them, adding with a chain belt with a silver skull on the buckle, and a pair of Gothic motorcycle boots. Plus, he had on a pair of shades and a red bandana around his neck and wore a gold chain watch. He smirked a little and everyone could see his shiny, clean teeth.

After a moment of silence, some of the women fainted dreamily as the others looked at him with hearts and big smiles. Vector and Charmy were shocked, Mighty was proud of his friend, Mr. Antoine was confused, Amy was utterly surprised, Rouge was still hugging on Knuckles, and Knuckles glared at him with jealousy.

"Um…Went out to the mall, yes?" Mr. A scratched his head.

"Ditto", Shadow nodded. More women fainted by the sound of his deep, sexy voice. He sweatdropped.

"Show off", Knuckles growled to himself.

Pretending that nothing happened, Shadow walked his way to his seat. But then he stopped right next to Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy. The pink hedgehog blinked twice. Rouge STILL wasn't paying attention and Knuckles narrowed his eyebrows angrily.

"What?" he hissed coldly.

"I'll just take her out of your hands, if you don't mind", Shadow wrapped arm around Amy and led her to his seat.

"Um, what's going on here?" the female hedgehog asked strangely. Yet again, the rest of the female classmates glanced at her with hatred.

"Just play along", the male whispered back.

"It worked!" Vector whispered to his friends. He, Charmy, and Mighty gave each other a high five.

And so, time went by and class was finally over. Through the few hours of French class, Knuckles glared at Shadow jealously, not realizing that he missed some important notes. Most of the female classmates stared at Amy with pure anger, as others decided to focus on the class. Rouge sat with Knuckles through the whole time, resting her head on his shoulder happily with her eyes closed. Aside that, the other male students now thought that Shadow was a complete show off and gazed at him hatefully. After the bell rang, Amy pulled Shadow out in the hallway to talk to him.

"What's up?" Shadow lift up his shades.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Amy asked a bit seriously.

"…" The male gulped. _"Darn it. And I thought she would be falling for me like the other females in our class. I guess she's not like that", _he thought nervously. "Well, um…You see, the guys and I were getting jealous of Knuckles' attitude, and well, I just thought if I pull this off in one day, then maybe he would be taught a lesson."

"Well, don't mind that, Shadow", the female replied. "I mean, there are a lot of cocky people out in the real world, so don't think that he's the only one. I mean maybe that's just the way he grew up. And besides, you shouldn't have to worry about it. Just think for yourself."

"Not only that, but I couldn't watch him put his hands on you like that", the black hedgehog continued. "I mean, who does he think he is?" he said with a serious tone.

"I appreciate your help, Shadow, but I can take care of myself. Besides, you gotta give people a chance and get to know them. And yeah, he is kinda annoying, but he is really sweet. Still, I wished that he wouldn't play with women's hearts like that", Amy crossed her arms and looked down a little. "…Anyway, are you going to continue to be like that?" she looked at Shadow's clothing. "You look real nice, but this isn't you and I know. Just be yourself, Shadow."

Silently, the male pondered to himself. To be honest, she was right. In fact, he shouldn't listen to his so called friends. Since this was all Mighty's idea, Shadow begun to think how he should punish him physically next time. On the other hand, he might as well give up on the act. He took off his shades and bandana as he sighed.

"Yeah, you're right", he looked at Amy. "Thanks. As soon as the next day begins, you'll see the real me", he vowed.

"That's good", Amy smiled at him.

"Well, since it's lunch time, we could-," Shadow rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"LOOK! THERE HE IS!" a sudden high pitched female's voice shouted from the other end of the hallway.

"Uh-oh", Shadow thought worriedly. He looked back and noticed a large crowd of fan girls were rushing down the hallway towards him. "Um, gotta go", he began to run forward but then stopped. He returned to Amy, gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then took off with his fan girls chasing after him.

"Okay…" a janitor sweatdropped.

Shyly, Amy felt her left cheek. She couldn't believe that she felt Shadow's lips, especially on a cheek. They felt good and pleasant. A blush appeared on her face. Could it be that he had a crush on her? What could she do now? Was she going to open her heart to him, even though they just met not too long ago? That decision was on her. Right now, she had to locate her way to lunch. After all, three hours in a class can make anyone hungry!

Meanwhile, Vector, Mighty, Espio, and Charmy were slurping their milkshakes through their straws as they were standing in front of a large window. They were all waiting on Shadow, just to see if they were going to continue with this plan. However, they heard some rumbling and looked to their right. Speedily, Shadow passes them without saying anything. Then a large crowd of girls continued chasing him.

"Good job", Espio said sarcastically to the guys. "Now he has fan girls chasing his ass." He slurped some more of his chocolate milkshake.

From the look of Shadow's face, he was getting tired of running from those crazy chicks. If only he didn't agree to Mighty's stupid plan. Speaking of Mighty, the next time he sees him, he's going to knock him unconscious with all his might. For now, he had to concentrate on surviving the horror of his fan girls. Before long, someone suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a corner. Stupidly, the group continued running down the hallway. Now that the coast was clear, Shadow sighed.

"Thanks", he said as he came out of the corner.

"Don't mention it", Knuckles said as he was resting his back on a wall with his arms behind his head.

"You again", the hedgehog turned to him in shock.

"Lesson #1: Beware of crazy fan girls", the echidna smirked a little. "I remember the first time that happened to me. Sure my clothes were a mess, but I walked home alive. And that happened when I was in 5th grade."

"Oh", Shadow said gloomily. "You're here to beat me up, are you?"

"What? No way, dude", the echidna shook his head with a laugh. "I'm just surprised that you would dress up like me. In fact, we're wearing the same clothes, but my outfit's dark red."

"I see. Then why are you here?"

"Just minding my own business. I just thought I help you out, that's all. Besides, I know how it is. I know how to make anybody jealous. Besides, you're the 1000th person to challenge me."

"I am?" The hedgehog seemed surprised.

"Yeah, dude. Anyway, you gonna keep up with the act?"

"Nah. I'm sick of it already. I'm just gonna have to be myself."

"That's the spirit. You seem to be pretty cool, and you're independent. Chicks like that."

"How'd you know?"

"I study women." Shadow sweatdropped at that comment. "And speaking of women, I know who you're eyeing for", Knuckles spoke again.

"Say what now?" Shadow said curiously.

"It's Amy, isn't it?"

The hedgehog widened his eyes in shock. Surprisingly, he was right. He must've noticed. Perhaps, Knuckles didn't have a crush on her like he did. Maybe it was his chance, right?

"I knew it", the echidna nodded. "Besides, I was only flirting with hers, it's not like we're going out or anything. And I bet you dressed up like me just to make her pay attention to you, right?"

"Ok, ok, you got me, officer", Shadow said sarcastically.

"However…I can help you win her heart."

"You serious?"

"Yeah. And since you've learned your lesson, you get my help for free. No charge."

At that moment, Shadow pondered to himself. Could he trust Knuckles?

* * *

Yay! I finally updated! My apologies. I got two tests tomorrow, and I've been studying like crazy. Plus, on Halloween, I took my six year old sister trick-o-treating. So yeah, I've been really busy. Anyway, R&R, later! Hm, this chappie reminds me of an old song called Bad to the Bone by George Thorogood. LOL XD.


	7. Suddenly Talking Again

Yes! It's the weekend! Yeah, but through this whole week, I've been dealing with a couple of issues. One, Chemistry class is so hard and the teacher is not there to help anyone, and the textbook doesn't make any sense. Second, I was trying to watch some funny stuff on Youtube, but a message said that my JavaScript is turned off or I need a new Flash Player. I tried everything, and I got it all together. And now the next chappie.

* * *

That night, Amy was in her bedroom trying to do her Calculus homework on her own. She did try to reach to Tails, but a lot of students were in the way, asking him to copy off his work. She asked Jessica as well, but all she gave her was a very confused look. So she had no choice but to do it on her own. As for her cousin, she was out running some errands since she forgot to do so over the weekend. Still, there was silence. Amy looked at her alarm clock and it read 6:00 PM. Before she wrote down the answer for problem #1 (A/N, yeah, you'll be on the same problem too if you taking Calculus), her cell phone vibrated. Thinking that it was her cousin, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ames, it's me."

That voice…It was Sonic's. Usually when he called Amy, she wouldn't pick up the phone. Plus she didn't bother to listen to his messages, only deleted them. She thought of hanging up on him, but she figured he won't leave her alone after that. Calmly, she took a deep breath and spoke back.

"Hey."

"So um, how's everything going?" Sonic said nicely but nervously.

"Um, pretty good, I guess", Amy answered, trying not to sound gloomy. She tried not to think about what happened back then when he betrayed her, but it was hard.

"So how's college?"

"Hard, but cool."

"Well…Glad to hear that you're doing well. I mean, at least you're doing something to make a better future for yourself."

"Yeah." There was no other choice. She had to ask just one question. "Sonic, why are you calling me?"

"Oh. Well, um…Let's just say that' I've been worried about you, going off by yourself. I'm just glad to hear your voice again."

"Still, I can take care of myself."

"I know. But it's just that…I really miss you, Amy."

He sounded like he was being honest, but was he? It's been a while since they last talked to each other, but it seems like Sonic needs someone to talk to him. But what about his other girlfriend? Besides, Amy was doing fine till now.

"So when can I see you again, Ames?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Um…That I can't give you an answer to that, Sonic", Amy replied softly.

"Why not?"

"I'm just…too busy right now, that's all. I mean, why do you want me? You already have someone else, do you?"

"Oh, please. That Sally isn't even on my mind right now. Right now, I'm only thinking about you."

"_Sally? Is that her name?"_ Amy thought to herself. "Well, that's sweet Sonic, but I'm not going to walk out on my responsibilities."

"I'm not saying you have to, I'm just wondering when we can get together or something."

"I don't know."

The two were silent until Sonic sighed harshly. He was really desperate. It's surprising that he missed her that much. But Amy didn't miss him. She only hated him. Why couldn't he just move on like she did? Maybe he's the type of guy that can't go the past. Well, he needs to because she doesn't love him anymore.

"Well, um, anyway-," Amy spoke again.

"Oh, wait, hold on", Sonic interrupted and turned up the radio. "You remember this song, Ames?"

At first, Amy had no clue what he was talking about. She listened closely and covered her gasp. Their old love song. It was called My Heart Will Go on by Celine Dion. She remembered that song when they first started going out. Well, she declared their songs because she loved it so much even though Sonic didn't like it much. The only reason why he's listening to it now is because he wants Amy back. Tears began to drop onto Amy's Calculus homework. She even gulped her sobs a little.

"Amy, are you there?" Sonic asked suddenly.

"Y-yeah", Amy barely spoke. "Um, can I do my homework now?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. So um, I'll talk to ya later, I guess."

"Maybe."

"Yeah, bye."

The two hung up at the same time. Sonic sighed as he rested his head on the pillow sadly. Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and took a few deep breaths. That was a pretty awkward conversation. Who would've thought that an ex-couple would be talking to each other again? And does Sonic want her back? Better question is does Amy want him back? Could she forgive him for what he did and let the hard past go? Or would she clearly move on? She had no idea what to do. Why all of the drama?

* * *

Ugh, drama gets on everyone's nerves, don't you think? Anyway, R&R!


	8. Something Unexpected

Phew! I'm back again! Man, I had two tests this week, again in Geometry and Chemistry! I mean, why give us all these tests, people? My brain's is about to explode!!! But…At least I got time to update a new chappie. So here it is, and enjoy! And I don't own ANYTHING!

* * *

The next dat arrived. Just another day at college, nothing special. Only 30 minutes until class begins. Some students were hanging around in the cafeteria area as others haven't arrived yet. As for Vector and the guys, they were walking down a hallway on the second floor. Even though they dropped their things at their first class, they didn't want to sit in the rooms for a long time. So they decided to explore for a little bit.

"I gotta admit, this college thing is awesome", Vector had his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, because of lots of women", Espio rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah", the crocodile smirked slyly.

"And there are a lot more women here than back at high school", Mighty added.

"So guys, what's your third and fourth class today?" Charmy got in front of everyone and flew backwards, kicking back. "I got Gym and Anatomy."

"Um…Economics and then Literature", the crocodile guessed.

"Me? Astronomy and then Computers", Mighty picked his nose.

"International Tech and Martial Arts", Espio replied afterwards.

"Whoa! They actual have self-defense classes?" Vector looked at him with shock.

"Yes. Karate, judo, wrestling, etc, etc", the chameleon said.

"Hey, I wonder where Shadow is," Mighty pondered to himself. Not a moment too soon, he got punched at the back of his head and fell forward unconscious. His friends stopped to look back and saw that Shadow 'abused' him again.

"Dude! Where's all of the cool clothes we bought ya?!" Vector asked surprisingly.

"Don't need 'em", Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "And before you ask, I knocked Mighty unconscious for all the hell he put me through yesterday."

"Maybe I should start hurting him everytime he gets on my nerves", Espio rubbed his chin with a smirk.

"Anyway, what happened between you and Knuckles?" the bumble bee asked.

"We didn't fight, but he said he wanted to help me out", the hedgehog explained.

"And what'd you say?" the lime green crocodile asked.

"I didn't give him the answer. I just don't think I can trust him really", Shadow scratched his head.

"Forget him, you can do things on your own", the chameleon suggested in a serious tone. "So don't get involve with anymore stupidity."

"Um…Yeah, so…What are your classes today?" Charmy asked nicely.

"Calculus and Literature", Shadow answered with a sigh.

"Hey! Maybe you can ask Amy on a date in Literature class!" Vector pointed at him with a large smile.

"How much longer are you going to put me through some agony?" the black creature shrugged furiously. "When the time is right, then I'll do it."

"Do what?" a female's voice asked sarcastically.

"Whoa", Shadow turned around and saw a familiar face.

And who was this familiar face? Well, it was only Amy. Once again, she was looking good, in Shadow's mind of cures. All she had on was a pink halter top, jeans, and a pair of pink and white tennis shoes. Plus, she had her hair into a bun this time. Before he drifted off into Dreamland, Shadow woke up.

"Um…Nothing", he smiled shyly with a hand behind his head.

"Hey there, Amy", Vector waved.

"How's it going?" Charmy waved also.

"Pretty good", Amy sort of lied. She still remembered what happened last night. "What are you guys doing? And why is he on the floor?" she pointed to Mighty.

"Um…He's retarded", Shadow did the 'I don't know' gesture.

"True", Espio agreed. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Well…I haven't seen Rouge, so I thought I should walk around and such", the female answered. "Is that against the law or something?"

"No, no, of course not", Shadow shook his head.

"Just kidding", Amy said in a soft tone. She looked away a little.

"_Something's on her mind",_ the male hedgehog thought to himself.

"Welp", Espio looked at his watch. "I'll see ya later", he walked away.

"Hey", Charmy landed in front of Mighty. "Get up, dude", he poked the armadillo's head with the tip of his shoe.

Sneakily, Vector looked around and found no one was in the hallway but the five of them. With Shadow still distracted, he slightly pushed Shadow forward. Yes, he only did that on purpose to watch something happen.

"Doh", Shadow said as he accidentally leaned forward a little.

"Huh?" Amy looked at him. A moment later, Shadow's lips were upon hers. Her eyes widened up with utter shock. As for Shadow himself, his eyes were widened and he had a huge red blush on his face. Silence built around them. Ten seconds later, Shadow backed away as Amy blushed.

"Um…" That was all she could say.

"I, uh…" Shadow stuttered a little. Then afterwards, he ran off to find his class or maybe to just to get away from anymore embarassment.

"Ugh, what happened?" Mighty woke up and got on his feet.

"Something unexpected", Charmy answered.

"Very unexpected", Vector said with a small smirk.

Still silent, Amy felt her lips. First she felt a kiss on a cheek then on her lips at short notice! However, it looked like that Shadow fell for a prank or something. Although, his lips were…tender and wonderful. Escaping from her daydreaming, she shook her head.

"Um…I'll see you guys later", Amy said and then went off.

"Seriously, guys, what did I miss?" the armadillo complained.

"I'll tell you later", the crocodile said. "Right now, let's get to our classes."

Later on, Shadow, Amy, and Vector were in Literature class taking notes. A few students around them were sleeping while others were texting on their cell phones secretly. Sure enough, the teacher was a bit boring; no wonder some students were asleep. As he begins to brag on about his favorites for no reason, Shadow looked at Amy, who was sitting in front of him. He blushed. He still remembered that accidental kiss. Was she mad at him? Or did she shrug off the situation? However, Vector was right next to him and noticed the look on his face. Then he pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. Quietly, he begins to write down some "plans"…

* * *

And I'm done! Sorry if it was short. Anyway, what's gonna happen next? Find out next time! And I don't own anything.


	9. Dreaming about the Past

Hey, guys! Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you'll enjoy this chappie! BTW, this chappie starts as a flashback/dream thingy.

_

* * *

_

One evening, Sonic and Amy were on a hilltop watching the sunset. The pink hedgehog had her head resting on his left shoulder romantically while he had his head on hers. They were on another date. Actually, they're real first date after the amusement park episode. All Sonic could think was he didn't want the day to end. He wanted it to last forever, for him and Amy. Amy felt the same way.

"_The sunset is so beautiful", she spoke peacefully._

"_Not as beautiful as you", the blue hedgehog wrapped an arm around her. "Well, let's just say that you're beautiful as the stars beyond the skies."_

"_Aww, do you really mean it?" Amy looked away with a shy smile and a blush._

"_Of course I do", Sonic said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean, would I?"_

"_No, I guess not", Amy looked at the sunset again._

_The two looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting a bit dark. The colors of the sky were blue mixed with purple, and a little bit of pink at the bottom. Slowly, the sun descended more. That was the cue for a romantic moment._

"_Amy, may I have this kiss?" Sonic asked poetically._

"_Sure", Amy smiled at him. The two closed their eyes and shared a long kiss. Once the sun was gone, they broke their kiss. "That was awesome", the female smiled._

"_Ditto", the male nodded. He yawned a little. "You ready to go?"_

"_Yep", Amy nodded. Kindly, Sonic helped her up. Then he walked her back home with his arm around her waist._

_They were happy to be together. In fact, they really thought that they could last forever. But no. It all had to end for the both of them. And how did the unthinkable happened? One night, Sonic was extremely tired because he had to work over time at the bank, and he didn't like it. That was because one of his lazy co-workers took off without telling him. Plus, he barely had a lunch break. In order to cool down his anger, he went to the bar. All he had was a couple small bottles of beer and smoked one cigarette. Once he was done with his cigarette, he sighed hardly._

"_Well, it looks like you had a bad day", a woman's voice said behind him._

_Turning around, Sonic's eyes caught an attractive squirrel/chipmunk mixed woman with short red hair, blue eyes, tan/brown fur, and wore a short blue dress with knee high boots. She looked at him with a small smirk, filled with lust. To be honest, Sonic couldn't take his eyes off her. At that moment, he had forgotten about today, and somehow, about Amy. He smirked as well._

"_I was, until you came along. Got a name, babe?"_

"_The name's Sally Acorn. And you?" the woman introduced herself. _

"_Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. So what brings you here?"_

"_Well…" Sally took a seat next to Sonic. "I had nothing else to do, so I thought of going here and there, minding my own business. What about you?"_

"_I just had a stressful day at work", the blue hedgehog told his story. "So I thought of coming here so I could cool off."_

"_Hm, I see."_

_For the past hour, the two got know to each other and flirted with each other a lot. Somehow, they were connecting with each other. It's a shame that Sonic wasn't thinking about Amy that night. He may think he won't get caught now, but he could be wrong, dead wrong. Once they got bored, they walked out of the bar and looked at each other again._

"_You know, we should get together", Sally suggested. "After all, you are kind of cute."_

"_And you're hott", Sonic smirked seductively._

"_Really? Then show me what you got", the Acorn woman came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She had him right there. _

_Silently, Sonic closed his eyes and began to make out with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist gently as he tilted his head to the side. His tongue begged for an entrance and Sally let it in her mouth. Then their tongues danced for a little bit until they got tired. They departed from their kiss and opened their eyes._

"_I want more", Sonic said with lust._

"_Well…If you really want me, you're gonna have to meet me at Sunset Motel in Room 24 tomorrow at midnight. Then we can have some fun", Sally said._

"_I'll be there."_

_When the next night came, Sonic snuck out of his job and prepared to meet Sally again. At the stroke of midnight, he came to Room 24, which was Sally's room. In his left pocket was a couple of condoms and in his other pocket was a pack of cigarettes. He knocked on the door slightly so he wouldn't wake up the neighbors. Opening the door was Sally, wearing a short ruby red bathrobe, letting her cleavage show a bit. She smiled._

"_I'm glad you made it", she said._

"_I'm glad that I came", Sonic said. Then he started making out with her._

_Sure he got away with his actions, but karma caught him red handed. When Amy figured everything out, he began to think. What has he done? Why would he betray his girlfriend? So now he got a wake up call. He felt like he was going to lose his love. One day after their argument, they had another heartbreaking conversation in the living room. Amy was sitting on the couch while Sonic was sitting on one of his knees right beside her._

"_Amy, I swear, I'm so sorry", he said with all of his heart._

"_I…I don't accept your apology", Amy looked away with tears. "I thought that we could last, but you've ruined everything. I don't think I could ever forgive you."_

"_Amy, please, just give me another chance. I-I'll go to a counselor, I'll get some help, I'll do anything to make sure that we can start over. You gotta believe me", the male took one of Amy's hands softly. "Please, Amy? I love you."_

_She looked away again with sadness, pain, and fury. Was she going to forgive him? Could she give him another chance? And would Sonic actually change for her? And what about Sally? Was he going to get rid of her? Even if he does all that, would she ever forgive him? For now, he only had worries._

_A week later, it happened. Amy dumped him and left to a different city. Since then, the blue hedgehog felt lost in darkness. His heart was torn apart inside. After taking another look of the picture when he and Amy were at the beach together, he sat on his knees and looked down at the ground with regret and shame. He felt like he couldn't be happy again, ever._

_Suddenly, everything went black. Sonic opened his eyes and noticed that he was surrounded by fog and felt nervous. He began to walk forward until his eyes caught a shadow. The figure looked like Amy. Was it really her? If so, then this was his chance! Hurriedly, Sonic began to run to his lost beloved as he panted. But then, something caught a hold of his feet. He looked down and gasped. It turns out that he was trapped in quick sand! He struggled to get free, but that made him sink in more._

"_Amy! Amy, come help!" he reached out a hand for her. However, it was as if she didn't hear him or she just doesn't care about him anymore. He watches her walk on. "No! No, Amy, wait! Don't leave me, Amy, please! AMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" he screamed her name before he was completely sucked in the dreadful quick sand._

* * *

Waking up, Sonic sat up with a large gasp. Sweat rolled down from his face to his chest as he panted. He took a deep breath and calmed down. Then he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"_It was all just a dream, but then it became a nightmare", he thought to himself. "Not only that, but I saw what I've done in the past. More like flashbacks. Oh man. I don't know how much longer I can take this. I really want Amy back bad. But how can I win her back? I don't even know where she lives now."_ He sighed sadly. _"I should worry about that tomorrow. For now, I should go back to sleep."_ After fanning himself for a few seconds, he laid back and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sally and her friend, Mina Mongoose were sitting in Sally's room hanging around and smoking cigarettes. For a while now, Sally told Mina about what's been going on between her and Sonic.

"I mean, I've been calling him, I go to his house and he hides from me, and well, he's completely ignoring me now!" Sally said with frustration.

"Wow", Mina widened her eyes a little. "Maybe he's trying to get his ex back."

"Like if I care", Sally rolled her eyes. "He wanted me, so he has me, and it's too late for him to get rid of me."

"Hmm…I think I might have an idea for ya, my friend", the yellow mongoose with long purple hair smirked evilly. "In order to keep a man under your heels is you have to do this…" She whispered her idea in Sally's ear. Her friend smirked as well.

* * *

Oh no! More tension! The last part of this chappie reminds me of this song called Ex Girlfriend by No Doubt, sort of. Anyway, I'm glad I got this opportunity to update again, and on a holiday! Oh I love Thanksgiving so much, I think I ate too much today, LOL. As always, R&R, and HAPPY THANKSGIVING! =D


	10. The Keychain

It's been a really long time since I've updated this fic. I've started on a new fic and I've been having so much homework! Oh, well. Enjoy the chappie!

* * *

(The next day, near a hallway on the first floor…)

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Vector did what?" Espio cocked an eyebrow as he scratched his head.

"It's specifically what I just told you", Charmy said as he had his arms behind his head. "Vector 'accidentally' shoved Shadow forward, causing him to 'accidentally' place his lips on Amy's and they had a little make out session."

"…Vector", Espio looked back at the crocodile, who was sitting on the bottom of the stairs innocently. "Did you 'accidentally' cause all of that to happen, or did you do that on purpose?"

"Maybe both?" Vector shrugged his shoulders with a nervous smile.

"Oh, so that's what I've missed yesterday morning", Mighty rubbed his bandaged head. After all, Shadow knows how to abuse him very meanly.

"Seriously guys, why do ya keep trying to hook them up? It's not going to work", the chameleon leaned his back against the wall with frustration.

"Well…In life, you only got one life", Vector began to explain. "So how are you supposed to live your life now if you don't have a girlfriend? I mean, c'mon, how long has it been since Shadow had a girlfriend?"

Mighty, Espio and Charmy looked at each other curiously. Of course, they didn't know. Only Vector knows, since he likes to snoop around at times. He's been like that ever since the beginning of high school. And he hasn't changed since. He took a deep breath and gave his friends the answer.

"Two years."

"Two what?!" Mighty stood up shockingly. "I thought it's only been about a year!"

"Shh!" Vector shushed him.

"Why two?" the bee wondered.

"Maybe Shadow's trying to get his life back after what he's been through so long ago. I mean, remember his ex girlfriend?" the chameleon crossed his arms.

"Oh, don't remind me", the crocodile kicked back tiredly. "That girl was a bitch."

"And a gold digger", the armadillo added.

"And a slut", the bumble bee continued.

"And a stalker", the chameleon nodded.

"I didn't know that she was a stalker", Mighty sat back down.

"Well, now you know."

"Well…Yeah, that relationship was a wreck, but it's not like Shadow thinks that all girls are crazy, right?" Charmy flew upside down.

"Or maybe because he wants to get his life prepared after he leaves here", Espio shrugged his shoulders. "I don't blame him."

"And that's why you need help as well!" Vector pointed at him excitedly.

"Don't even try", Espio gave him a death glare.

"Besides, we all know what Shadow's planning on doing after he gets out of this place, and well, he could be busy for the rest of his life", the crocodile continued. "And if that happens, he may be miserable forever. So we're trying to get him with Amy because…Number 1: She's sweet and sexy. Number 2: She's single, I know that. And 3: So that way, Shadow would wake up and remember that a girlfriend is a good thing to have."

Mighty nodded with agreement. Charmy yawned as Espio rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Vector just let things be and let Shadow make his own decisions? In fact, what's the rush? Better question is does Shadow want to start a new relationship now? And does Amy like-like Shadow?

"Well…Shadow must be taking his time. Or maybe they're not meant for each other", Espio sighed as he sat down on the floor.

"Perhaps we should ask Knuckles for a little help", Mighty suddenly suggested.

"Hell no! If he does, he'll get the lady for himself!" Vector disagreed rudely.

"Is that so?" a familiar voice said behind Vector.

"Gah!" Mighty and Vector jumped and looked back at the red echidna.

"Oh, um, nothing", Charmy lied as he turned himself back.

"Yeah, whatever", Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Hey, Espy, what's up?" he noticed the chameleon. Espio did a small wave.

"You know him?" Mighty asked.

"We have martial arts together", Espio replied. "And could you please stop calling me Espy?" he glanced at the echidna a bit furiously.

"Hey, we should call him that for now on", Mighty pointed at him teasingly.

"Shut up, Mighty", the chameleon hissed.

"Anyway…We were discussing about our friend, and well, we're trying to hook him up with an attractive young lady, but he's resisting! So you think you know what's going on?" Vector asked the echidna.

"Um…I dunno", Knuckles shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he wants to take his time."

"Like I said…" Espio rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"And yet, your job of match-up make-up probably sucks", the echidna continued. "If I was you, I would let this friend do whatever he wants, or I would focus on getting me a girlfriend. Later", he walked through the double doors quickly.

"See, I told you he wouldn't be a big help!" Vector spat at Mighty.

"Dude, we got 15 more minutes before our next class starts", Charmy looked at his watch. "Let's get out of here."

"Agreed", Espio yawned as he stood up slowly.

Silently, Espio and Charmy got their bags as Mighty and Vector got up. Once their things were collected, they walked out of the double doors. They were about to head down the hallway until they saw Amy ahead of them. She had her hair into a ponytail, wore a dark pink tanktop, jeans, and pink and white tennis shoes. As she walked, she was searching in her bag, looking for her homework assignments.

"Hey, it's Amy", Charmy said.

"Yep", Espio responded.

"Gosh, she looks sexy", Mighty checked the female hedgehog out. He received a nudge in the elbow. "Oww", he rubbed his right elbow.

"Don't forget, she belongs to Shadow", Vector waved a finger no.

"Ohh, where the heck is it?" Amy continued to search through her bag.

While she wasn't paying attention, her feet reached the stairs and she tumbled forward a little. Vector and the others gasped for her life. Luckily, someone caught Amy in time before she could've hurt herself. She lifts her head up and saw that it was Shadow that saved her from embarrassment and a trip to the hospital. Before Amy could've started daydreaming, she stood up straight carefully.

"You ok?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, thanks", Amy smiled shyly.

"Oh, my god", Charmy saw it through his binoculars. "Shadow's got her where he wants her."

"Ooh, lemme see", Mighty tried to grab the binoculars but Charmy pushed him away.

"Hey, Amy!" a female's voice called out.

Amy looked up ahead saw a few of her female friends. One was a purple cat, the other was Rouge, and last, there was a peach colored rabbit waiting for her. The pink hedgehog hoped that they didn't see her little fall.

"Hey, you coming or what?" Rouge called out.

"Yeah, I'm on my way", Amy waved. "See ya", she waved at Shadow and took off to her friends.

"I'll race ya", the purple cat turned around and ran off.

"Wait up, Blaze!" Rouge called out as she followed.

"Same here!" the rabbit called out.

"Why do we always have to run?" Amy shrugged as she followed her friends.

Shadow watched her as she went with her friends. There was something about her that he couldn't shake off. Was it her smile? Was it her beauty? Or maybe all the above? He remembered taking a look at Amy's eyes after he caught her. They looked like jewels. And her face resembled an angel. Still, Shadow didn't want to rush into a relationship with her, yet. Perhaps he needed more time to get to know her first. Before he left, he noticed something on the floor. It was a keychain that was a shape of a red heart with Amy's name in white printed letters. The hedgehog picked it up and looked at it. Maybe Amy dropped it as he caught her from her trip. He knew that Amy wasn't in sight so he decided to keep it until he sees her again.

"_I guess I could keep a hold of it until we have class again",_ he thought to himself. "_And yet, this could probably be my lucky charm."_ He put the keychain in his pocket and made his way to class.

* * *

Yay, another chappie done. What's going to happen next? Tune in next time!


	11. Author's Notice: Leaving Fanfiction

**READ IT! READ IT NOW AND READ IT CLOSELY!**

Hello, this is DangerousRockstar (my username used to be anime2videogames). Yes, I have changed my fanfiction username finally. I can see that I have not been updating on this story lately. However, I have not been on this website in a very, VERY long time. Seriously, I have been very busy with life that I completely forgotten about my fanfics. Hell, I almost forgot my password as I was logging into this website! Anyways, besides this story, I have not been updating on my other fanfics due to many things occurring in my life. Allow me to explain my reasons why I have not been around for a long time and also why I may not return to writing my fanfics anytime soon…

**Reason #1: College**

~Last fall, I was taking 6 classes because I did not have a job at the time, so I was studying…a lot! Spring Semester 2011 was just as busy, even though I took 5 classes this time. Aside from that, I was dealing with so much pressure from my professors and my family members when it comes to college. I'm still trying to figure out whether I should major in the medical field or computers. But for now, I am taking general classes like Math, English, Speech, etc. This fall, I will be taking five more classes. Some of you may be wonder if I need to take that many classes in a semester. At the college I go to, I only need 4 classes (12 credit hors) to be a full time student, but remember, I did not have a job back then, so I guess I am ahead of everyone when it comes to getting all of my credit hours. I need 64 in total, and so far, I have 31 credit hours! Almost half way done with community college! I do wish to complete the list of classes to get into a university, while at the same time, I wish the take things easier on me in terms of the amount of classes I sign up for and to see how many are easy or hard for me. I did make some new friends here and there, and I also tended to hang out with them when I am not busy. So I was pretty much busy with being a college kid. Right now, I am looking up classes for this fall and hopefully, I can raise my grade point average, because it is not as good as I hope it would be…

**Reason #2: Drama, left and right**

~Trust me, in life, there's drama. I had to deal with drama from school (well, stress is a better word) and from home. For some reason, my mom seems to be getting really, REALLY under my skin and I want her to back off for two seconds! Not only that, I have two aunts who are ill, cousins having children at a very young age, and of course, job hunting. So far, last year and this year have not been the easiest years of my life. But hey, what IS an easy year nowadays? Now that it's summer time, I can finally rest my brain from books, tests, and worrying about homework. Praise the lord! Even so, I still have some issues regarding to my family. Yeah, it's mostly family drama, but I'm not going the worst of family drama, honestly. I'm hoping everything will ease up on me and my relatives as time goes by…

**Reason #3: No new ideas have come to me**

~This is common for us here at Fanfiction, but wow, I am really having a hard time to come up with new stories! Even though I have ideas of new stories on my profile, I cannot start writing/typing up the chapters for some reason. Back when I first started writing on this website, I had so many ideas flying in my head, back and forth. But I guess because what has been going on in my life, I have not been able to sit down and come up with new ideas to finish any of my fanfics, or start writing any new ones. I really hate that. However, I am sure I am not the only one going through this right now. Sure a few of my favorite Fanfic authors have discontinued their fics and/or stopped writing them completely in the past, but I am not mad about it. I understand their feelings when it come to dealing with life and abandoning Fanfiction altogether. I guess it's my turn to take that road. Even though none of you guys don't want me to do that, I might have to since well…Hell, I have not been here in almost a year, so, of course, I may have to leave this website for good. I know some of you may have new ideas for my fanfics, but hell, why not just take over from where I left off? That's right; I am auctioning off ALL of my fanfics for those who wish to continue my fanfics. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know.

**Reason #4: Working at two jobs is a pain!**

~Yes, I was finally able to find some summer part-time work for this summer. I work at an amusement park on Saturdays and at a local pool on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Today is Monday, so I am off from work, typing up this important message for you guys. Sure I have three off days, but the other four days are tedious and I have to work my butt off everytime! When I come home, I feel exhausted that I do not want to do anything but to sleep. But I gotta work this summer so I can save up on school and maybe a few videogames and clothes. Same goes with food. Who knows, I may have to find a different job that lasts all year around to pay for school and to have lunch and gas money in my pockets.

**Reason #5: Other distractions**

~All of the other distractions that are taking my time from **Fanfiction** include videogames, anime, preparing for summer vacation, preparing for school, **Youtube**, and of course, hanging out with people. It is what it is.

**Reason #6: I'm getting kind of bored here**

~No, it is not from waiting on new reviews from new people on my stories, but it's just that the entire website is not as entertaining as it used to be. Well, to me at least. Sure I came across a couple of good fanfics here and there, but for the most part, not many seem to interest me. With all of that going on, I tend to wonder why I still have an account here. Hell, can you even delete your accounts on this website? If so, I might as well do that seeing how I have not been updating on my fanfics and that I am getting really bored here. This is not the only website that's putting me to sleep. I am also getting bored with **DeviantArt** and **Facebook**. The only websites that are worth while to me now are **Youtube**, **Newgrounds**, **Google**, **Wikipedia**, and a few others. I'm not saying that this website sucks or anything, but the fact that matter is…I'm just losing my interests in **Fanfiction **altogether. Perhaps it is because I'm maturing and growing up…?

So there you go. Now that I have told many specific reasons to why I have not been updating, then I might as well end this segment by saying, "It's been fun, but I gotta move on." Now like I said earlier, if ANY of you wish to take my fanfics and continue the story for them, you can contact me whenever you have the time. If I take too long to reply, keep in mind that I am working at two jobs right now, so I may not be able to get back with you right away.

In closing, I would like to say thank you all for enjoying this story and many others for as they are and how much they contain, hopefully you'll understand where I am coming from, and of course, take care of yourselves.

(I REALLY hope you all read everything from start to finish, because if I see a review going "NOOOO DON'T GO! I CAN'T LIVE UNLESS YOU CONTINUE THE STORY!" or "THAT'S BULLSHIT! WHHHYYYY?" then I'll just look at your comments and laugh at you. Besides, you can't get everything in your life. You know that, right?)


End file.
